Video Game Disaster
by Tokyo10
Summary: Heero, Trowa and Quatre all go over to Duo's to play some video games. Things get hectic. Rated T for Language ONE SHOT!


Heero Yuy, Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton all went over to their friend Duo Maxwell's house to play some video games because Duo bought a new 40 inch flat screen and he wanted to celebrate with his friends. They invited their other friend Chang Wufei but he declined, saying something about video games rotting your brain. Duo sat some chips and pop on the table and looked at his friends.

"Do you guys wanna play Rock, Paper, scissors or just pull names outta hat?" Duo asked. Two outta three pilots picked the first option. It took seven rounds before the winner was decided, which was Quatre.

"So whats it gonna be Kitty Quat?" Duo asked, pounce [1]glomping his blonde friend. Struggling out from underneath his friend, Quatre looked at the mega stack of Wii games.

'How does Duo even collect this many games?' He thought to himself. Quatre rifled throught the piles of games for a good twenty minutes before settling on Mario Party 8. He thought it was a good choice for two reasons, A.) Because everyone can play without taking turns and B.) Its Mario why elses not. He would soon regret that disicion.

"It sucked that Wufei couldn't be here hey?" Duo said as he inserted new batteries into all the controllers and set up the gamming consol. In answer he got two "yeahs" and a "hn", two guesses on who said the hn. The violet eyed boy finished up his task and tossed a blue remote to Heero, who caught it with lightining fast reflexes.

"Shit Yuy any faster and you could probably be in a record book." Duo joked turning to the other two he attempted to put on a serious face. "Red or white, you two?" He said holding up his other two remotes and trying to hold back a huge smiling, failing as I might add. Trowa pulled a rare smile, picking the red one and Quatre started giggling but still managed to catch the white remote Duo threw at him.

"Okay are you guys ready? Oh and by the way Dibs on Yoshi!" Duo yelled as he pressed start. They picked Battle Royal at the Party Tent and set the game for 30 turns and picked the 'King Boo' stage. When it came to picking the characters, Duo picked Yoshi while Heero picked Dry Bones, Quatre picked Daisy and Trowa picked Mario. At the count of three they all shouted "LET THE GAME BEGIN" and pressed start. The game was off to a very good start, with Trowa in first place, Duo in second, Quatre in third and Heero in fourth and everyone was having fun teasing, laughing and shouting when somebody won a mini game, got a bad move or when one of them got a star. About 10 turns later things got... competitve, and not just a little bit either. In mini games Duo bumped whoever was beside him at the time, making them screw up, Quatre spent all of Heero's money when he wasn't there for his turn and Trowa stole the remote from Duo when the braided menace went to go make him screw up during another game.

"Damn it Duo, nock it off." Trowa yelled

"Well then get outta my way asshole." Duo yelled back

"Yuy control your boyfriend." Trowa growled. Heero literally growled at Trowa at that comment.

The three were arguing continuisly for until Quatre had enough.

"Shut the fuck up and just play." He yelled. That made everyone stop bickering and focus on the game again instead of being royal pains in the ass. They were on their second last move when things went bad again. Duo was in first place with ten stars, Quatre in second with seven stars , Trowa in third with five and unfortunately Heero was still in last place with only two star. They were on the mini game and once again Heero lost and he snapped, throwing the remote at the flat screen T.V and shattering it.

To say Duo was pissed would be an under statement, he was down right ready to kill Heero. The hard earned cash he used to pay for the T.V was just wasted. I'll skip ya the gory details and go to the conclusion, Heero had to buy Duo another T.V, Mario Party 8 was never played in his household again and game nights at Duo's ceased to exsist.

**OWARI ^.^**

[1] for those of you who don't know what 'Glomping' is its a hug or in my dictionary a tackle hug.

AN: I hope you enjoyed that, cause i know i did in writting it. Please review and tell me what you think of it and if ya liked it. Those of you who've played Mario Party with other people probably know that it can get mega competetive so yea. Ja ne!


End file.
